


Forgotten

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with her soulmate isn't working out quite the way Laurel imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Forgotten  
>  **Series** : _The Vampire Diaries_ , _The Secret Circle_ \- both by LJ Smith (Crossover)  
>  **Characters** : Damon Salvatore, Laurel Quincey (Damon/Laurel pairing)  
>  **Summary** : Life with her soulmate isn't working out quite the way Laurel imagined  
>  **Word Count** : 415-ish  
>  **Additional Notes** : Requested by [](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[**doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/). A kind of sequel to "Soulmates," the fic I wrote her for the summer fic exchange at [](http://community.livejournal.com/ljschallenge100/profile)[**ljschallenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/ljschallenge100/), but it's not necessary to read that one first.

Forgotten  
If he didn't stop smirking, she was going to rip his adam's apple straight out of that pretty white throat. Those glittering midnight eyes were laughing at her, his lips, ruby from his latest feeding, curved in such an infuriatingly arrogant manner.  
"We've done this dance before, Sweetheart," Damon purred, not even bothering to move from his cat-like lounge across the black leather sofa. Laurel screwed her eyes up, as much to block the sight of him as in an effort to steel her insides.  
"I mean it," she said, her voice shaking more than she would have liked. But he was right, of course. She had threatened to leave him before and had never succeeded in getting any further than where she was now: making her declaration. Every time she got to this point, he always managed to talk her out of it. Not that much talking was necessary. Not with that hair! And those eyes! And those lips... It simply wasn't fair, Laurel thought as she felt her resolve waver and fade. Even now he lounged there, his eyes daring her to move. "I'm serious, Damon." But by the time she'd spoken, her voice was no more than a whisper and her eyes were tracing a pattern in the pile of the carpet.  
Damon stood and approached her, a cockily triumphant smirk across his face. Reaching his soulmate, he wrapped his long, pale fingers around her chin, and raised her face more gently than she would have expected. Laurel looked into the vampire's eyes and saw that faint silver glow that ghosted through them only when he was looking at her. He truly did love her; she knew that- not that it made his behavior any more acceptable, but still, she didn't resist when he lowered his lips to hers.  
The kiss soon turned passionate, and Laurel knew that no matter what he ever did, she could never leave him. He was her soulmate, after all. Damon sighed as she snaked a hand into his fine black hair, but it would seem that he had underestimated her fury altogether. She may have decided not to leave him, but it didn't mean she had forgiven him, and he hissed and snarled as her hand tightened in his hair. Breaking the kiss, she whipped his head from her, bringing his exposed neck to her own lengthened teeth in a motion so fluid he had no time to fight it.  
"I may not be leaving," she rasped, the tips of her incisors skating menacingly over his jugular vein as she spoke, "but if you bring another one of your tramps home again- even if it is just to eat- I _will_ kill you."  
Laughing, Laurel dropped the stunned vampire's head, turned her back, and stormed away.


End file.
